It Will Take More Then The Empire
by Firehawk720
Summary: Ahh Family bonding all of those happy moments. Let's see what the Ghost do to bond during all of this...Chaos. I take those request. Everyone on the Ghost is in it. Image will come later on.
1. His Daughter

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:It is not winter time where I live,but I wanted to do this. This chapter would be Father/Daughter bonding. If ya'll want me to do a Mother/daughter or any other type bonding then I am all ears. Also I know I need to finish my other story The Past Comes back but I really want to do this for some very odd reason. Also I JUST HAD MY HOMCOMING DANCE and it was all fun and stuff Oh well XD! To thy story**

 **Hawk:Disclaimer...**

 **Fire:THATS MY PART *lunges at Hawk***

 **Hawk:Just this once, please**

 **Fire:*shock* did you just ...just say please? Don't tell me the world is ending**

 **Me:I will read it *snatch paper* Disclaimer: I will never own Star Wars rebels, NOW was that hard**

 **Fire/Hawk: SHUT UP!*back to arguing**

 **Me:huh why not?*stars arguing with them***

 **Chapter 1: Baby girl**

It was a shock for everyone ESPECIALLY for the Ghost crew. It was snowing on, Lothal.

 **—** **Morning—**

Sabine Wren worked up on her bed, she stretch and yawn as she slowly stood up. When Sabine stood up two things happen the first thing was a shiver ran threw her whole body and...

"COME 'MERE YOU LITTLE RUST BUCKET!"Zeb yelled as he chase there grumpy droid name Chopper around the Ghost's halls. Sabine put on her colorful armor and walk out of her room to see what Chopper did this time.

"What did he do this time?"Sabine ask annoyed at Zeb and Chopper's running and yelling

"He zap me awake, ruin my breakfast space waffles AND roll on my foot in one hour"Zeb explain. Chopper being the annoying little droid decided to zap Zeb and started rolling off to the 'Living room'

"YOU LITTLE BLASTING DROID"Zeb growled and started chasing Chopper,again.

Kanan who was training Ezra with the force groan as he heard Zeb starting to chase Chopper again

"Ya know that it will be A LOT easier if Zeb and Chopper would shut up"Ezra said with his eye's close

"Yeah,yeah I know"Kanan said as he shiver slightly"When did it got so cold?"

"Umm guys come check this out in the 'living room'"Hera said threw the Ghost intercom

"Well let's see what's up Kid"Kanan said as he walked towards the 'Living room'

"Right behind,Master"Ezra said

Everyone was gather in the Ghost's 'Living room' watching the holo-weather

"...and it will be a cold day so make sure to make Hot chocolate and stand by a warm fire"The weather man said as he finish about the weather. Hera turned of the holo-weather and turned towards the rest of the crew.

"Alright, It is to cold to stay on the Ghost so we need to find some place warmer, Ezra know a place?"Hera ask

"We could use my house, I usually stay there during winter if I have to so why not share the tradition"Ezra said with a smile

"Why can't we stay on the Ghost?"Sabine question

"Well, the cold can easily freeze threw the walls, we can't fly out of this weather when we have Imperials and the system could freeze if we don't shut it down"Hera answer

"What happens if a imperial patrol spotted us?"Zeb said with a small grin"Do we get to punch them?"

"No, that will only increase our chances of running around in the snow"Kanan said

"And we will not get spotted by a patrol" Ezra said with a determination look on his face

"But"Sabine started"There won't be regular storm troopers, there gonna send out the snow troopers"

"Why not? Storm troopers and snow are practically the same weather"Ezra joke

"Snow troopers can see straight threw the snow THAT'S why"Sabine said answering Ezra's 'question'

"Everyone just go pack some things up and shut down a few things that may get freeze"Hera order. After Hera gave the order everyone went towards there separate room.

 **—** **Afternoon—**

"Everyone got everything?" Hera ask

"Yeah Hera where all good"Sabine said slumping a colored bag around her shoulders

"Then let's get moving"Kanan said

 **—** **Outside Of The Ghost—**

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS COLD!"Sabine shouted threw the blizzards wind

"AT LEAST WE ARE GETTING CLOSER!"Ezra shouted

"JUST KEEP MOVING!"Kanan said as some snowy wind slap him.

 **—** **1 hour later—**

"FINALLY we made it"Zeb said as he walked in the house

"Ye..yeah"Sabine shiver

"I..wish it didn't ta...take like 2 hours to get here"Ezra shiver

"Me and the cold don't exactly get along much"Sabine said starting to stop shivering

"Ya don't say, someone at 100 miles could hear you shivering"Zeb tease

"Guys right now doesn't matter cause we need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep"Hera butted in there little conversation

"You and Kanan can take the couch..."Ezra started but got interrupted by Kanan

"Actually me and Sabine will take the couch"Kana said as everyone had a raise eyebrow and a confuse look

 _"Umm shocker"_ Chopper beep

"No kidding chop"Hera said with a confuse look

"Um Hera should we tell the rest of them where there going to sleep"Kanan said

"Right, Zeb and Ezra can have the floor while I have found a very comfortable matters to sleep on"Hera said. The two boys groan knowing that what Hera said was going to happen

"I don't want to sleep by..by him"Zeb said pointing at Ezra

"Your not the only one"Ezra said

"You want to sleep outside?"Hera said seriously

"No"they both said as they took a step back

"Then don't complain"Hera said

"Okay, okay"Ezra said

 **—** **Night—**

Everyone was asleep by now except for Kanan. Kanan is watching over Sabine making sure she won't freeze. Kanan remember when she told him that she hates the cold cause of many reasons he tried to let her explain,but being the Stubborn 16 year old girl she is, she just walk away towards her room and ...paint.

Sabine started to stir slightly which got Kanan's attention. Then she started to mumble Mandalorian really fast like she was running form something..or someone.

"Sabine wake up"Kanan said in a whisper that didn't work

"SABINE WAKE UP!"Kanan half whisper/shout as he gave her a shook on her shoulder. Sabine immediately shot up and almost punch Kanan, but Kanan grab her little fist and said in a clam voice"It's okay, it's okay it's me"

"Kanan?"Sabine said curious

"You where having a nightmare, want to talk to me?"Kanan said a little concern

"No...not really"Sabine pull her legs towards her chest"sorry that I woke you"

"You didn't, I been up for a little while"Kanan said as he scooted a little closer towards her"Are you SURE you don't want to talk about?"

"Kanan I..I do want to talk about it, but I j...just don't know how to say it"Sabine said with small tears starting to form

 _"Oh no"_ Kanan thought _"I don't know what to do this is all Hera and she is like dead asleep at the moment come on Kanan THINK of something"_

"Just uh talk to me"Kanan said

Sabine sigh and started to tell him"I was alone in the dark no one was there and I was seriously injure and"Sabine took a deep breath and hold her legs a little tighter towards herself"I found you guys just umm not what I expected" Sabine said as a tear slip out of her eyes _"WHAT DO I DO?!"_ Kana thought.

"There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the floor just everywhere"Sabine explained "Then it started snowing outside, the walls breaking apart showing an army of snow troopers that shown no mercy or anything"Kanan decided to wrap is arms around her small frame. Sabine was a little shock though who wouldn't be shock, but she did felt herself relax

"It was just a dream, It will take a lot more to bring this crew down"Kanan said smiling slightly towards Sabine.

Exhaustion hit Sabine as she lid her head on Kanan's chest listing to his heartbeat. Kanan laid down with Sabine in his arms in a comfortable position for both him and her. Kanan waited for Sabine to be fully asleep so he could say this

"Oh baby girl your safe now"Kanan himself slowly fall in a deep sleep. Unknown to him Hera was awake and watch the scene in front of her

"It is going to take more then one evil galaxy to separate us"Hera said as a small smile escaped her lips.

 **A/N:Yess I have been wanting to do some of this for a while**

 **Hawk:Don't forget to request any bonding**

 **Fire:yeah what Hawk said**

 **Me:Hope ya enjoy Lates:)**


	2. I Don't Want To Fail You

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:Wow people like my family bonding idea...thing haha. Anyways I got to some request and I will get to them, probably won't be in order but hey gotta do what you gotta do.**

 **Hawk: That's my favorite quote**

 **Fire:same**

 **Me:I thought your favorite quote was "happiness will get you anything you want"*says in high pitch voice**

 **Fire:NO!**

 **Hawk:hahaha I remember that**

 **Fire:*mumbles***

 **Me:anyways so this is a request came from *open piece of paper*BuruPlays2 for Son/Father bonding**

 **Chapter 2:I Don't Want To Fail You**

"Remember you have to stay connected to the force Ezra"Kanan said at the young Palawan trying to levitate 3 bowls,5 plates and choppers old rusty parts he used to have.

"I'm trying"Ezra said trying to connect to the force

"There is no try, do or do not"Kanan said as he quoted Jedi master Yoda. Ezra almost had it until he dropped every single thing.

"Ahhhh, come on!"Ezra said frustrated

"Well you where close to having it"Kanan Sigh

"Yeah, close"Ezra said as he crossed his arms and walked out of the room. Kanan sigh as Ezra walk out of the room. Hera came by and saw Kanan in a thinking trance

"Dear, maybe you should go talk to him"Hera said as she walked in the room towards Kanan as he got out of his thinking trance

"Hera, I am not good at that type stuff that is all you"Kanan said motions towards Hera

"Everyone needs someone Kanan, even if they have no clue what to do"Hera said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Okay I will um talk to him"Kanan said as he walked where Ezra was going

"YESSSS I WON"Sabine screamed as she ran threw the halls

 **—** **On Top Of The Ghost—**

"Why can't I do something so simple?"Ezra said to himself

"Because you are not simple, you are unique"Kana said from behind Ezra. Kanan sat down by Ezra and thought of a way to talk to him.

"Aright kid what's wrong?"Kanan said

"It's...just"Ezra said as he looked ahead at Lothals field

"You can tell me, I am your master"Kanan said placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder

"That's the thing...I don't want to fail you"Ezra said looking down

"Ezra, you are not failing me, I know it is difficult to train in all of this so I can't say it won't be easy and it will take 5 seconds"Kanan said

"I guess, I just don't want to become dark and start to hurt people, hurt you and the others"Ezra said making eye contact

"You are not going to the Darkside Ezra, you have me,Hera,Zeb,chopper, and Sabine to help you. You just got to tell us"Kanan said

"Your right Kanan"Ezra said standing up"I am not in this fight alone"

"Ready to get back training, padawan?"Kanan said as he stood up

"Yes, my master"Ezra said with a smile. Just so you know Ezra became connected to the force even more.

 **A/N:What ya think? Took me a little while to come up with the idea but ya know. I hope you enjoy this BuruPlays2 and everyone else.**

 **Fire:May the force be with you...**

 **Hawk:always**

 **Me:LATES :)**


	3. It's What Brothers Do

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:Hey waz up? Cool cool, I got some request and I am going to do them in order so don't worry all of your request will come I just can't write them all at once. So in other words...**

 **Fire:WE HAVE A REQOUUUUUUUEST! *runs around***

 **Hawk:jeez Fire, ya need to cool down**

 **Fire:YOU NEED TO LAND!**

 **Me:... Umm alright, this request is by xEPICxBULLSEYEx with some brother love!**

 **Hawk:OH SNAP, I NEED POPCORN *literally runs faster then Flash***

 **Chapter 3:It's What Brothers Do**

"Ugh can you be more annoying?"Zeb said very Irritated at Ezra

"Well yes I can"Ezra said as he flick a chip at Zeb

"GRRR...THATS IT, YOUR A DEAD LOTH–RAT"Zeb jump across the table and grab Ezra by his color"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"Zeb yelled in Ezra's face clearly angry

"What's your problem?"Ezra said

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!YOU HAVE BEEN FLICKING CHIPS AT ME FOR AN HOUR"Zeb yelled still hanging onto Ezra

"Well yeah, you have been boring lately"Ezra said

"IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING"Zeb yelled even louder though he let go of Ezra as Sabine yelled from down the hall

"SHUT THE KRIFFING UP ZEB!"

"LANGUAGE SABINE!"Hera yelled from the cockpit

"You shouldn't have wake me up from your loud snores"Ezra complain

"You drag me out of bed, to the kitchen to flick chips at MY FACE"Zeb shouted the last part at Ezra

"Hey it's what brothers do, wake each other up really early and flick chips at there face"Ezra joke

"Listen kid, there is more to it the waking me up this early I know"Zeb said

Ezra sigh and started talking"yeah there is, Sabine is angry at me for using her paint that I prank Kanan with and THAT made Kanan mad, so I decided to just talk to you"

"More like flick chips at me"Zeb mumble

"More like to keep things from clawing in my mind"Ezra said

"What's wrong?"Zeb said concern

"Oh so now your worried"Ezra said

"Well you have been flicking chips at me and laughing the whole time hard to tell"Zeb said

"It's just...I wonder what happen to my parents and if they are still alive"Ezra said. Zeb took a minute to think of a way to say something.

"Listen, Ezra I know what it feels like to lose someone your care about I truly do"Zeb said"just remember your not alone, but you got people that understand you"

"Thanks Zeb"Ezra smile. Zeb smilie back and stand up and punch Ezra playfully on the arm

"It's what brothers do"Zeb said as Ezra stand up

"Want to mess with Sabine?"Ezra suggested. Zeb evilly laugh and Ezra took that as a yes. They walk down the hall to Sabine room and open her door.

Ezra had a marker in one hand while there was whip cream in the other. Zeb had strawberries. Ezra did a mustache on Sabine while Zeb use the juice of the strawberries to make her face red. After they where done they went to there room laughing their heads off

"Ya know Sabine is going to be pretty angry when she wakes up"Zeb said between laughs

"That's why I got a brother"Ezra finish laughing and smiled at Zeb"well night". Cutting to the chase, Ezra and Zeb barely survive against Sabine's wrath.

 **A/N:hahaha that bro prank though.**

 **Hope ya enjoy Epic and everyone else LATES:)**

 **Hawk:make sure to give us those request**


	4. Ezra's Nightmare

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:Heyo what's upo? Nothing? Awesome anyways to THY STORY**

 **Hawk:Today we have a request by *looks at iPad* Chiibe The Rebel with a Ezra nightmare and Kanan comforting him**

 **Fire:just so you know we accidentally forgot the disclaimer but by now all of you should know we don't own Star Wars rebels**

 **Chapter 4: Ezra's Nightmare**

 _"You will turn to the darkside"The inquisitor said to Ezra as he held his red lightsaber at Ezra's throat_

 _"N..never"Ezra stutter as he cough some blood_

 _"Very well, but what would you think if I show you this"The inquisitor move to the side as lights flicker on behind him_ _ **(A/N:warning this may get a little gory, skip to next paragraph if you don't want deep detail)**_ _. The Ghost crew was all over the room cover with blood. Hera has both of her Lukka cut off by her and her leg is pulled all the way back. Kanan has his arm cut off and blood dripping out of his mouth. Zeb had both legs cut off with his Bo-rifle stab into his chest. Sabine had cuts, burns and big wounds around her whole body..or at least what's left of it_ _ **(yeah,to much?)**_

 ** _DIFFERENT WAY TO DESCRIBE_**

 _They where all severely injure and dead._

 _"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"Ezra shouted_

 _"Yes, give into the anger"The Inquisitor said with pride_

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!"Ezra charged at The Inquisitor but The Inquisitor took his lights saber and stick it straight threw Ezra's chest_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Ezra woke up in the 'living room' of the Ghost from his terrible nightmare. Kanan came in the room to see what the noise was ,but only saw Ezra with his arms pull up to his chest crying his heart out.

"Ezra?"Kanan said softly. Ezra did not answer though he continue to cry. Kanan went towards him and sit by him then put his arm around his shoulders.

"Bad dream?"Kanan said calmly. Ezra just nod as he sniff"What was it about?"

"I...The inquisitor"Ezra said

"The inquisitor? But he's dead"Kanan said with a confuse look

"Kanan, what would happen if I go to the darkside?"Ezra ask

"Things you don't want to know kid"Kanan said as he stood up and held out his hand"come on"

Ezra took his hand shaky and stood up. Kanan walked to the top of the Ghost and sat down with Ezra beside him.

"The darkside is more...complicated then it sounds"Kanan said

"Like how?"Ezra ask

"Well for starters..emotions if they get to you they can turn the nicest person..to the most dangerous one"Kanan explain

"Which emotion makes you turn the most?"Ezra ask. Kanan thought of something then it came to him

"Love"

"Love?why love?"

"There will be a time in your life where you care deeply about someone...but there will also be a choice save them, or the Galaxy"Kanan said looking at the night sky

"I thought love would be the light side"Ezra said

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not it just all compares to a final choice"Kanan said

"It better though, it's best to love then not at all"Ezra said looking at Kanan

Kanan chuckled and said"That is true"

"I say light side, but you can't be alone all the time"Ezra said, but continue"Being alone is what WILL make you go to the dark side"

"When did you become wise?"Kanan half joke

"Well, I did learn from the best"Ezra smile

"Now I wouldn't say the best.."Kanan smile and mess with Ezra hair" I would say more of awesome"

"Pfft, you wish"Ezra joke

"Feel better now?"Kanan ask

"Yeah"Ezra said

"Good, now get some rest"Kanan said as he stood up and started to walk back inside until...

"Hey dad, thanks for ya know"Ezra said behind him. Kanan smile when he called him dad

"No problem kid, come back to me when you have another nightmare"

 **A/N:Okay little gory at the beginning but it came happier**

 **Hawk:no kidding**

 **I hope ya enjoy Chiibe The Rebel and everyone else LATES:)**


	5. Two Chapter on Two request

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:HEYO it's time to get to the next request of the story, and just so you know I am doing TWO CHAPTERS ON ONE PAGE. MIND=BLOWN!**

 **Fire:this request is by cptbckthd with TWO REQUEST first:little Sabine and the crew+15 year old Ezra AND Sabine and Zeb sibling love**

 **Chapter 5:Little 'Bine trouble**

"LOOK OUT!"Kanan yelled at Sabine as she got shot at the side with a stormtrooper blaster

"Ah!"Sabine let out a short painful scream as she fell to the ground, limp. Ezra force push the stormtrooper away and ran to Sabine. Sabine was completely past out from the shot.

"Zeb, grab her and let's get outta here"Kanan order Zeb. Zeb pick up Sabine bridle style as they ran to the Ghost that was landed.

"Hera, Sabine is injure and where running back to the ship"Kanan said in is communicator

"WHAT?! How bad is it? Is she going to be okay?"Hera said immediately jumping to mother mode

Kanan dodge a blaster shot and yelled back in the communicator"I WILL TELL YOU LATER!". They made it on the Ghost as the ramp close and the ship flew away. Zeb took Sabine to the med-bay when she started to wake up.

Sabine did a small yelp in pain as the pain started to increase.

"It's alright little sidekick"Zeb said. Hera came bursting threw the door with a medical kit in her hand and the others behind her. Hera walk over to Sabine to see her side. Her side had blood going down on the bed

"Straight threw the armor"Hera wince"okay, Sabine how bout you go to sleep while I work on your injury, everyone else get out!"Hera order the others. Sabine wasn't going to lie, she is tired especially since she stayed up all last night. Hera look over at Sabine and saw her breathing going into deep breaths while she slept

"Time to work"Hera said as she put on some gloves.

Sabine woke up slowly but surly. Sabine look at her side and saw that there was no injury and that her body shrink? She stood up and walk to a mirror and...

"AHHHHHH!"Sabine was a little girl probley around the age of 6. Kanan came in the room and saw Sabine

"Hey little 'Bine what's wrong?"Kanan said as he walk towards her

"Don't play that game on me Kanan Jarrus"Sabine said as much threating as she can, but really she is a cut little adorable girl.

"Oh something is wrong with my little 'Bine"Kanan said in a baby voice

"AHHHHH!"Sabine ran out of the room and bump into Ezra

"Hey, watch where you going next time?"Ezra said

"YOU CAME IN MY WAY YOU LITTLE TWERP"Sabine shouted with a very high pitch voice

"You calling ME a twerp?"Ezra said pointing to himself

"YES"Sabine step hard on Ezra's foot and ran into the mess hall where Zeb and Chopper was there

"Hey 'Bine.."Zeb satrted but got interrupted by Sabine

"MY NAME IS SABINE, SA-BINE"

 _"Someone is angry today"_ Chopper beep

"DON't YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD"Sabine said. Hera walk in the Mess hall

"'Bine are these two bothering you again"Hear said which cause Sabine to screech. Ezra and Kanan came back in.

"Okay, something's wrong 'Bine what is it?"Ezra said

"SABINE .NOT.'BINE!"Sabine yells

"Aww little 'Bine is growing all up*Hera said then pick her up

"PUT ME DOWN"Sabine literally jump out of Hera arms and into Ezra's"AHHHHHH!"she slaps Ezra. Ezra drop Sabine to the floor and hold his face

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Ezra yell

"Don't . Touch . Me"Sabine said with so much fire in her eyes the whole entire Empire could burn form it.

"How bout we all just come down?"Kanan said

"Um where not the one that has to chill out"Zeb said looking at Sabine which cause who to glare

"I don't like being baby around"Sabine said crossing her arms across her chest. Hera was almost in tears

"MY LITTLE 'BINE IS ALL GROWN UP"Hera hug Sabine as the others did

"NOOOOOOOO-

"OOOOOOOO"Sabine pop up though her side was in pain. Hera was half asleep when she heard Sabine scream.

"SABINE!its okay"Hera went mother mode as she touch Sabine's arm.

"Hera?"Sabine said

"I'm here Sabine, everything's okay"Hera said grabbing her hand

"YOU DIDN'T CALL ME 'BINE"Sabine ran into Hera's arms

"Umm"The others came in to see Sabine hugging Hera

"What did the Empire did to Sabine?"Ezra ask. Sabine perk up when she heard them came in and gave them a group hug.

"Looks like our 'Bine is in trouble"Kanan said as Sabine's eyes came on fire. Sabine took a deep breath and started to yell

"DON'T CALL ME 'BINE"

 **A/N:hahahahaha I love writing this chapter XD. Anyways too the next one with Zeb/Sabine brother and sister bonding*evil grin***

 **Chapter 6:Your my sidekick**

"Hahaha two out of three Zeb what ya gonna do?"Sabine laugh as she won another game of holo-chess

"Uggghhhh..no fair your a Mandalorian"Zeb groan as he lost,again

"What could I say?"Sabine said with a confident smirk

"That you could learn all of this by The Empire academy"Zeb said not realizing what he said until it is to late. Sabine shoulder slump and she look down with a downcast look on her face.

"Umm,I didn't mean it like that"Zeb said awkwardly

"THEN what do you mean"Sabine said looking at Zeb

"That your very clever and you know how to actually shoot a gun"Zeb said looking at her eyes with truth.

"Why did you say that?"Sabine said

"I'm sorry Sabine it just slip out"Zeb said knowing full and well Sabine is not going to forgive him. Warning shocker

"It's fine Zeb..just don't say that again"Sabine sigh. Zeb thought of something then he decided to say something.

"You know, your my sidekick right?"Zeb said

"Hm?"Sabine said with a confuse look

"Everything we been threw together makes me and you a awesome sidekick"Zeb said

"Your right I guess, want to do something else?"Sabine ask

"Yeah..let's prank Kanan with his long hair hehe"Zeb chuckle as Sabine had a evil looking smile. Sabine grab some paint and a pair of scissors with a giant piece of paper.

When everyone was asleep Zeb and Sabine snuck in Kanan's room. Sabine cut Kanan's hair and died it purple and gold while cutting it to his shoulders. Zeb had a giant piece of paper to put on his chest that says 'CHECK IT OUT' with a arrow putting up at his hair. After that they exit out of the room and went to there rooms.

Let's just say there where A LOT of push-ups for Zeb and Sabine to do

 **A/N:Yes two chapter one page COMPLETE hahaha**

 **Hawk:pfft I could do five in one page**

 **Fire:you can't even do ONE math problem*glares at hawk**

 **Hawk:hmph**

 **Me:hope ya enjoy cptbckthd and everyone else LATES:)**


	6. Everyone Needs A Mother

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N:First thing first, I am so so so so sorry for not updating this story but I can know so that means I can do a request today. Hawk would you care.**

 **Hawk:Yo waz up?alright the request for today is*drum roll background*Midnight Luna for some of mother/son bonding**

 **Fire:YETTT**

 **Me:um okay**

 **Chapter 7:Everyone Needs A Mother**

Hera was still flying the ship in space even though everyone was asleep. Hera relax with the humming of the ships engine. All was good until Hera heard...

 _Crash_

The crash came from the Mess hall. Something could have fallen off of the counter or someone could have fall and break something. With a sigh Hera stand up from her pilot seat and walk to the Mess hall.

"Who would be up at this hour?"Hera said as she open the door to reveal Ezra with a nervous smile and look in his eyes"of course"

"Sorry Hera I just..got a little hungry"Ezra nervously chuckle

"What are you REALLY doing?"Hera said crossing her arms across her chest

"Fine, it's just I don't know, couldn't sleep?"Ezra shrug hopelessly

"Come on you can talk to me"Hera said as she sat down on the checkered table

"Well that is a reason"Ezra shrug as he sit down by Hera. Ezra and Hera sat there quietly for a few seconds till Ezra broke the silence

"My parents heh..I remember waking up in the middle of the night getting food out of the pantry they saw me laying on the floor with chips everywhere it's was...pretty funny"Ezra sadly chuckle. Then it hit Hera that he was thinking about his family.

"Ezra.."Hera started but Ezra beat her

"Force Hera I miss them so much..so kriffing much"Ezra said as tears welled up in his eyes. Hera hug Ezra as he quietly cry.

"It's okay Ezra, we all lose someone important to us"Hera stroked the young teens hair as she hummed softly to him. After a little while Ezra stop crying and Hera let go of him

"Thanks Hera I...really needed that"Ezra said finishing in a sad tone

"It's is no problem kid"Hera said nudging his shoulder

"...sorry if I woke you"Ezra sigh

"Oh, I wasn't even asleep"Hera said as she countine"Look Ezra your not alone anymore, you have me,Kanan,Zeb,Chopper, and Sabine now to back you up or when you need a shoulder to lean on, not every battle can be fought alone"

"Yeah,your right"Ezra said looking down

"Hey,everyone needs a mother"Hera smile at Ezra as he smile back

"Again, thanks Hera"Ezra said as he sat there when Hera got up and walk to the doorway

"Oh and Ezra?"Hera said

"Yeah?"

"Watch your language"Hera walk off to her cockpit leaving a wide smiling Ezra.

 **A/N/Me:so what do you men or YEAH! none okay(Jk)**

 **Hawk:anywho please forgive us for not updating lately I'll give hug*open arms***

 **Fire:*hug Hawk***

 **Hawk:what?*confuse***

 **Me:Hope ya enjoy the chapter, make sure to give request and reviews, Later!**


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

**It Will Take More Then The Empire**

 **A/N/Me:Hello my fellow writers,readers, and guest I have return to this story**

 **Hawk:Finally I been waiting**

 **Fire:Let her finish*drags Hawk out of room***

 **Me:O..Kay anyways since I have over 3,000 VIEWS(I was like...what)I decided to do TWO requested today to thank you all for this wonderful accomplishment for me and since I made all of you wait for like what 3 months or something? So anyways..**

 **Hawk:*comes in room dragging Fire*here are the two requests my friends, first we got mother and Father moments by The Lady guest, the second request is space mother and daughter bonding by Rebels-lover.**

 **Fire:TO THE CHAPTER, Discaimer: We will definitely never own Star Wars rebels(thanks a lot money)**

 **Chapter 8:A Mother And A Father**

"And there you go Hera all set up and ready to go"Kanan said as he finish putting the last part in the console of the Ghost

"You wouldn't even be close done if I didn't instruct you, Dear"Hera said with a smile

"Well that is what you do"Kanan said as he stood up and look down at Hera

"What?"Hera said confused

"Your the mother of the crew, you order us around comfort, and worry about us, its like..your thing"Kanan said with a smirk

"Oh, and you didn't worry about anyone?"Hera said with a amused grin

"When did I have moments like that?"Kanan said crossing his arms

"Hmmm,I got one..."Hera said having a flashback

 _Flashback_

"Ezra? Your here?"Kanan said as he walked in Ezra's/Zeb's room to find just a snoring Zeb"Hey Zeb have you seen the kid?"Kanan ask as Zeb counting to snore. Kanan huff as he walked across the hall to Sabine's door. Kanan knocked quietly on the door and waited for Sabine.

 _Knock knock knock_

Sabine heard three knocks on her door as she stir

"Huh?what?"Sabine mumble to herself as she stood up from her bed. Sabine shiverd by leaving her covers in such a unannounced moments. Sabine walked towards her door and open it with the usual hiss sound. There stood Knanan looking stress about something that worried Sabine.

"What's wrong?"Sabine said as she yawn

"Where's Ezra?"Kanan ask

'THAT'S WHAT HE WOKE ME UP FOR?'Sabine thought furiously

"He told us that he is doing a all nighter with Hera to fix the controls of the Ghost because we got shot by a TIE,that happen literally 3 hours ago...oh wait now four because we all went to sleep at 12:00 am and you come knocking at my door at 4:00 IN THE MORNING"Sabine said emphasizing the last couple of words

"Oh so I worried for nothing?"Kanan ask scratching the back of his neck

"Oh what do you think?"Sabine said sarcastically

'Never wake Sabine up early in the morning'Knana thought as he walked back to his room

 _End of Falshback_

"Sabine was one grumpy teenage girl that day"Hera chuckle as Kanan was silently laughing to himself

"We should've planed a mission with Sabine liked that, three stormtroopers looked at her and she just exploded on them luckily Zeb was there"Kanan chuckle remembering what Zeb said to Kanan about there little supply run.

"Oh do you rember that one time when you..."Kanan started to tell one of Hera's exciting parent adventures

 _Flashback_

"Oi, Sabine have you seen my razor?"Zeb ask as he saw Sabine curled up on the side of the couch sketching in her book

"No"Sabine replied just as quickly as Zeb asked the question

"Ehh?maybe Chopper knows"Zeb said as he went to find Chopper. As Zeb found Chopper he asked the same question

 _"No,I don't keep up with your stuff, maybe the kid took it for all we know"_ Chopper beep

"What?"Zeb said as he doesn't know how to speak droid

 _"If you don't understand me then why did you ask?!"_ Chopper beep loudly rolling off

"I'll take that as a 'No'"Zeb said as he saw Ezra coming out of there room hiding something behind his back.

"Hey kid what are 'ya hiding?"Zeb said grabbing the kid's shoulder as Ezra jumped

"N..nothing"Ezra stutter. Zeb grab the hidden object quickly to find that it is his razor.

"Why do you have my razor?"Zeb said eyebrows raised

"Umm..no reason"Ezra stutter as Zeb took a closer look at Ezra's face to see stubble on his chin. Zeb busted out laughing

"Hey,do..don't laugh at me"Ezra said blushing. Hera walked out of the cockpit to hear Zeb dying out laughing so Hera went in the hall way to find Ezra and Zeb.

"What's so funny?"Hera said walking up to them as Ezra gave Hera a 'please help me look'

"I think the kid is starting to hit puberty"Zeb said between laughs

"Wait what?"Sabone said with a amused grin on her face and trying to stifle her laughter

"Quit laughing Zeb"Ezra voice cracked on every single word that made Sabine and Zeb laugh even harder"Sabine,you traitor"

"I..I'm sorry it's just to funny"Sabine said between laughs

"Yeah,yeah you two laugh it up you both went threw it to"Hera said

"Girls have it way worse"Sabine said while she stopped laughing

"What? No guys have it worst"Zeb said as he stopped laughing

"Oh really.."As Sabine and Zeb argue over who have puberty worst Hera told Ezra to follow her to the cockpit.

"Sometimes they argue over useless things like this"Hera chuckled as she closed the door"Okay Ezra, I guess I have to teach you how to shave since Kanan is out"

"But how do you know how to do that?"Ezra asked puzzle

"A very long story"Hera said as she grabbed a razor and the cream they use to shave"okay here's the first step..."

After a hour Ezra seemed pretty confindent over shaving with the help of Hera and Zeb's and Sabine's argument reach the Mess Hall

"Hey Hera thanks for showing me probably makes my life a lot easier"Ezra said with a smile

"It is no problem Ezra whenever you have a question come see me or Kanan,okay?"Hera said

"Okay"Ezra said with a smile

1 hour later

"I'm back everyone"Kanan said as he walked into the Mess Hall to see Sabine and Zeb wrestling each other on the floor

"Guys have it worst!"Zeb said holding down Sabine

"No..Girls have it worst!"Sabine said rolling over and jump on Zebs back as Kanan slowly walked to the cockpit.

"When your voice cracks it means your voice is changing"Hera said as Kanan opean the door to reveal Ezra and Hera sitting down on the chairs facing eachother

"Umm Hera we got a angry Mandalorina and a mad Lasat fighting in the Mess Hall"Kanan said leaning in the doorway

"Oh I know Dear"Hera said giving him a knowing smile

 _End of Flashback_

"And the best part is that happen recently"Kanan said laughing

"Yep it did"Hera said laughing along side of him

"Quit Zeb!"Ezra said as his voice crack. Sabine and Zeb's laughter could be heard throughout the whole ship but also with the laughter of Hera and Kanan. While they are laughing Ezra has his arms cross with a fake pout on his face.

 **A/N:Well that was the first request XD I been dying to write that so here is the next one. It going to have mostly daughter/Mother bonding but I did add some Sister/brother bonding**

 **Chapter 8.5:A Mistake**

"I can't believe you Sabine!"Zeb said as the crew enter the Mess Hall

"I said I was sorry Zeb"Sabine said desperately

"You almost blew us up and I was the closest one!"Zeb said pointing at Sabine. The crew came back from a mission cover with dried blood and dirt. The mission was post to be simple but the Empire was one step ahead when the commander of the place push Sabine's detanator.

"I told you the commanding trooper grab my arm yank it back and push the detanator"Sabine said when her voice slightly crack at the end that went unotice to the crew expect for Hera.

"Hey let's calm down here"Hera said

"Excuses you could've killed us all!"Zeb shouted at the Mandalorina

"YOU THINK I CAN CONTROL THE IMPERIALS"Sabine was frustrated at everything now mostly herself for letting a trooper sneak up to her"I CAN'T JUST WALKED IN AND CHANGE THERE GUARD POST. I CANT TELL THEM TO STAND DOWN ZEB!I said I was sorry multiple times"Sabine was very thankful for the helmet because she was getting close to tears.

"Guys come on this is nonsense"Ezra said

"I can't believe we let you in the team"Zeb said before he could stop himself and he immediately regretted because that is not what he thinks about Sabine. He thinks about Sabine like a sister, there close, and work together. Zeb saw the hesitant in Sabine.

"Well...thanks being honest"Sabine said barely above a whisper

"Sabine..."Zeb started but was to late as Sabine walked out of the Mess Hall and straight to her room. Zeb ears flated as he slowly walked to his shared room.

"Maybe you should talk to her"Kanan suggested to Hera

"Yeah, you try to talk to Zeb for me"Hera said as she walked to Sabine's door.

Sabine walked in her room immediately. She took of her helmet and threw it at the wall starting to see the world going blurry and tears running down her face. Sabine sit at her checker table put her head in her arms and started to sob. She let everything thing out the sadness the frustration all of it.

Hera knocked on the door once and called out to Sabine

"Sabine, are you okay?"Hera said going into mother mode. Hera heard Sabine's soft sobs threw the door so Hera sigh and enter the room, closing the door, and locking it for privacy. Hera saw Sabine head in her arms and her helmet at the far side of the wall.

Hera walked over to Sabine as she slowly lifted her head off the table. Hera open her arms and Sabine went into her arms sobbing on the pilots shoulder.

"It's okay"Hera stroke Sabine's hair as she cried

"Why did he say that?"Sabine sobbed out

"Oh honey, he just got caught up in the moment and it blurted out"Hera said

"Yeah,maybe"Sabine was now getting exhausted from her break down

"Come on get some rest"Hera said as she pulled away from Sabine but held her hand on her face

"Thank you Hera"Sabine said as she hug her real quick

"It is no problem"Hera said quietly. Hera walked out so Sabine can get ready for bed. It was morning now and the Ghost was a quiet ship, Zeb or Sabine did not leave there rooms till later afternoon they met in the halls.

"Sabine can I talk to you?"Zeb ask Sabine as he grabbed her arm

"Sure"Sabine said quietly and looked at Zeb

"Listen, what I said last night was not what I meant to say, I don't even think about that your...your like my sister"Zeb said to her

"I..I know but it still hurt Zeb"Sabine said grabbing her other arm and looking away form Zeb"If I was listing to my surrounding and waiting for the single this would have.."

"Stop Sabine it wasn't your fault it was no ones but the Empire's"Zeb said grabbing Sabine's arms"that Imperial was probably waiting for you in a corner, they already knew that we where there"Zeb said looking into Sabine's eyes

"Thank you Zeb"Sabine said as she hug Zeb. Zeb was slightly shock but return the hug carful to not crush her with his strength

"Your my sister,and I won't let anyone hurt you"Zeb said

Unknown to them Hera was there watching the wonderful scenes in front her with a big smile

"Yep, your both going to be okay"

 **A/N/Me:I hope you all enjoy this cause I know I did. I will see you all later bye!**

 **Hawk:don't forget to review fav/follow and leave request**


End file.
